We Are Family
by Camii-SuperMartianObsessed
Summary: After Invasion.Everything is back to 'normal' and everyone seams Happy,BUT...something is missing, well more like,Someone.After a BIG discovery that gave hope and happiness to everyone (but More to a certain Blond)...the team Decides to go for HIM...(This is my first Fic,Summary sucks,I Know. Sorry...BUt PLEASE! Go check inside! and Please tell me what you think!) M&C A&W D&B :)


-Just Another After to The Next -

-After Invasion-

Alone in a Perfect Paradise. This Time They were in The Beach. Megan was Laid in The Sand, and Conner Was In the water. When he Got out, She got up and walked to him.

-Hi- She said, with a Smile on her Face.

-Hello Beautiful. - He answer. Then He Kissed Her Softy on the Lips. While they were kissing Conner deepened the kiss and Megan almost immediately Broke The kiss. Conner frowned and then asked-

-What's Wrong?-

. -Shh!- Megan told him, While she was looking side to side. Know Conner Frowned even more. -Megan.- He said Firmly, but before he could continue She interrupted him.

-Didn't you hear that ?- She Asked Looking to the sea.

-Hear What ? Megan, What are you talking about?-He said know he sounded like he Was Freaking out seriously. Megan Noted this ,and convinced herself that it was just her imagination. She Shoot Her head and then said -It's nothing. I Just thought I Heard Something. Sorry...- Then She Gave him with one of those Smiles That Were _**only**_ for Him .

-Ok..- He said and he smiled Back. Then He Kissed Her Sweetly on the lips.

PIPI PIPI PIPI PIPI ! ...-

Megan Protested to the alarm.

- Good Morning Beautiful- Said Conner. And Kissed her on the cheek, one of his hand know in her waist.

Mmm...Good Morning...- Answer Conner's new/old Girlfriend.

-Did you Have a Good Sleep ?- The Martian asked as she turned around to Face Him him-

-Yeah...You? - He said and then put his arms around her, hugged her tight and Started Pleasing soft kisses on Her Neck.

-Mmm... Yes... I dreamed with You...Mmm...It was Nice...-

-Mmm...Really? Well...- He Was almost there with his Movement But when He was centimeters Away from her Face …

**- All The Team Members Please Report Inmediately At the Missions Room this is urgent –** Interrupted The Team's Leader... Megan and Conner Jumped at the surprise.

- You Gotta Be kidding Me!- Conner Protested very Angry. Megan jumped out of bed and Said - Come on! Get Dress! - She run to the Bathroom (the one on the room they were. Megan's)

- hmmp...- Conner he mumbler . He got out of bed and got dressed.

In Minutes They Were Walking To The Missions Room...

I Hope For their Lifes That This Is Really Worth it . - Conner Said between his teeth.

Then Megan Saw His Frown and Took His Hand. And both stopped and looked to each other…

-You Know...We Will Continue our _Talk_, Later. Right?- Conner Said by their link

Megan Blush and Bitted her inferior lip . Blushing still Megan?

He makes her feel like they... ''were sixteen'' again...Maybe because He still Loves her the same way as Before, or because _**now**_ he treats her the same way as before... She still couldn't believe the way things went back to normal so naturally , of course it took Time...

The lots of talks about "I am still feeling guilty" or the "Have to make things right" ones... Yeah, not easy. But after Wally... you know... Well, it just took them 4 months! Of 'dating' And some were even surprised they 'took so long' on coming back together officially...

He was staring at her,,lost in her eyes. AS She was smiling at him so sweetly , deep in though. They were having a moment... and...

-Hey Sis! Hello Superboy! - Garfield interrupted . And Behind Him there Came Wonder Girl and Robin Hand to Hand. Cassie Was Laughing at Something He said. And he was just looking at her with a Smirk.

They made a Perfect couple. They were all the time together...

It was Hard Not to Miss Wally, Everybody Missed Him a Lot. But of course, who misses him the most is Artemis...Now, Tigress (as a Blond). xD

She Steal Lived in _Their _House. But sometimes she Stays with Megan in The Cave. ... She Needed Her Friends Know more than ever, and Megan Has Been There For Her . Everyone will asist her and take care of her as if she was a little girl, and she would always say she's alright, she could lie to everybody, but Megan. Playing the 'tough' doesn't work with her... now, Back...

Hey Gar- Said Megan and Then looked up again to her Boyfriend who was for her surprise, not Frowning.

She smiled at him and then they all kept walking .When they Arrived to the Room all the Hand holds broke and now this was work. (Haha! I love saying that!) Artemiss,Jaime, Kid Flash (Bart. Yeah,Wally isn't in scene et ;) ) , Barbara, Mal and Karen... **(Autor : Yeah! well if you were asking yourself 'Where's Lagoon? ' well, let me tell you,,Conner and Me kicked his butt back to Atlantis :D . Right Conner? **_**Conner : ******_**laughs*** u right! Me : Give me five! **we high fived proudly** )**

Hello Team,I have called you All here, for a really Important reason, as you already know.- he paused,and then smiled lightly - I have... Very impacting news. You all will be glad to hear...- They all looked at him impatiently … (…) ?

- But...not from Me.- he finally said and looked at the corner of the room , where from the shadows a well known figure emerged...


End file.
